Trap
being used on a cog]] Trap is a gag track available once a toon commences the Toontasks in Minnie's Melodyland. It has perfect accuracy and can only target one cog, with the exception of its level 7 gag. Most importantly, Trap gags must be deployed before the cogs are lured for the Trap gag to function. General The Trap track allows toons to deploy gags in front of cogs; once deployed, the cog or cogs must be lured using a Lure gag. Once the lure hits, it is guaranteed the cog will take damage."These are the only gags guaranteed to hit -- as long as you can lure a Cog into them." http://web.archive.org/web/20130818214903/http://toontown.go.com/help/players-guide/gags#trap. Toontown.com. However, if a cog is already lured, the trap cannot be placed."You can't set a trap on a Cog that has already been lured, so make sure the trap has been set first!" Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. It is also the most powerful gag track, as it is capable of destroying cogs of higher levels. If two or more Trap gags are deployed in front of the same cog, the gags will "cancel" each other out and will render a waste."Advanced Toons: Only use the Train Track gag if no other trap has been set otherwise both will be canceled out." Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. As an added bonus, unlike other gag tracks, only a few Trap gags can be carried; presumably, the reason for this is that Trap gags are either very powerful, have perfect accuracy, or must be lured using a Lure gag."Because they are so powerful, you can't carry as many Trap gags as you can other types of gags."'' Official Toontown Player's Guide. Toontown.com. Advantages *Trap is the most powerful gag track. *When working with another toon who has Lure gags, they can work together by deploying a Trap gag followed by a Lure gag all in one round. *They have perfect accuracy, meaning they will always hit and never miss as long as the Lure affects the Cog successfully. *Traps are first in line amongst all attack gags. As long as an associated Lure hits, the Trap will trigger before any other attack gags can take effect. * Trap gags increase the accuracy of Lure gags used while the trap is out. Disadvantages *Toons cannot carry as many Trap gags in their pouch as they can other gags. *When working alone, a Trap gag must first be deployed; therefore, the toon must risk taking damage from the cogs before using Lure gags. *Lure gags have low accuracy, making it difficult to lure the cogs into the trap (this can be mitigated by using organic Lure gags, which have medium accuracy—on top of the accuracy bonus provided by the Trap's presence). *If two or more traps are laid for one cog, all traps cancel each other out. *Trapped cogs must be lured in order to gain skill points for the Trap track. This makes it harder when working alone to train Trap gags for toons without Lure. *Trap gags are the first attack gags to take effect when cogs are successfully lured onto them. This negates any possibility of a Lure bonus for Throw or Squirt and opens the opportunity for those gags to miss. Poor use of Trap can spoil what would have been a cog-ending attack by other players using Throw or Squirt. Trap gags Benefits This is a chart that lists all Trap gags and whether they benefit (capable of defeating in one single hit) or do nothing to cogs of the same level or stronger. Under "Organic Damage," the normal damage is applied, considering the gag is organic and thus has been boosted to the stronger damage. SOS toons There are three SOS toons who use Trap gags. These toons use Trapdoors and will trap all cogs in battle. There is also a toon who will restock Trap gags. Trading cards These are currently all the trading cards for Trap gags. BananaPeelTC.jpg|Banana Peel RakeTC.jpg|Rake MarblesTC.jpg|Marbles QuicksandTC.jpg|Quicksand TrapDoorTC.jpg|Trapdoor TNTTC.jpg|TNT Trivia *Unlike other SOS toons, those obtained from defeating the Vice President, the Trap SOS toons, excluding the toon who restocks gags, do not use level 6 gags. Instead, they use Trapdoors, which is a level 5 gag. *Two Trap gags are displayed in Toon Hall, with those being the Banana Peel and the TNT. *Unlike the Vice President rewards, there are no Trap field office SOS toons. *Every Trap SOS toon is a gag shop clerk. *Unlike the other gag tracks, which go by the same caying capacity logic, Trap gags have a lower carrying limit. In other languages References Category:Gags Category:Trap gags Category:Perfect accuracy gags Category:Affects one cog